


An armor-shaped angel

by nanasekei



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei
Summary: “This is ridiculous,” Steve declares. His face is wet and flushed because of the snow, with a few sprinkles of melted ice on the tip of his nose. Adorable.





	An armor-shaped angel

**Author's Note:**

> For my "Snow Angels" square on the Happy Steve Bingo! Thanks for Sheron for the beta and for convincing me this doesn't suck lol <3

The thing about being a superhero is that life-threatening shit becomes quite common to you after a while. Fighting supervillains, for example, becomes routine.

That is the case especially when the supervillain in question is absolutely ridiculous, like this one: some idiot who has the weird ability to make things bouncy with a ray, and decided that should give him the right to rule the world. Tony flies over the bouncing bots the dude created, but it’s hard to dodge them. The bouncing makes their pattern of movement hard to predict.

It’s not a serious threat – SHIELD has successfully evacuated every civilian in the area, and now they’re fighting the guy in Central Park, so there’s not much danger of buildings falling apart by accident – but it’s annoying. On a snowy day like this, there are many things Tony would rather be doing. Off the top of his head:  
(a) working,  
(b) drinking coffee,  
(c) watching movies with Steve,  
(d) training with Steve,  
(e) bickering with Steve,  
(f) bickering with Steve and then making up by drinking coffee Steve made for him,

etc.

When Bouncy Castle (if the guy is gonna be a ridiculous villain, Tony’s gonna give him a ridiculous name) manages to land a blow on him, Tony bounces like a goddamn doll off the ground before landing flat on his back on a snowy hill nearby. He takes a moment to contemplate the ridiculous prospect of having to install an anti-bouncing feature in the suit for future battles, while staring at the blue sky above, when Steve lands right next to him, face down.

The ground is covered in fluffy snow, so it’s not a dangerous landing. Still, Tony makes JARVIS do a quick scan of Steve’s vitals, just because he likes to do that in battle from time to time. It’s calming.

“Everything okay there, buddy?”

Snow muffles the answer, then Steve props himself up on his arms, turning and flopping down on his back.

“This is ridiculous,” Steve declares. His face is wet and flushed because of the snow, with a few sprinkles of melted ice on the tip of his nose. Adorable.

“It’s not that bad,” Tony says, because he kind of likes Bouncy Castle now, if only for the sight of Steve looking so disheveled. He lifts the faceplate of the armor to take a better look. Above them, a green, large shape flies, bouncing off a tree and landing right into the lake. “At least we got the best seats in the house.”

Steve does that thing where he wants to smile, but doesn’t want to encourage Tony to keep joking around – his mouth curls but he presses his lips together, repressing his grin. Tony takes it as a challenge.

“Haven’t been able to do one of these in a while,” he says, arms and legs moving against the snow to create a big, armor-shaped angel.

Steve bites his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing. His cheeks match the pink of his mouth.

He looks very… kissable, if Tony’s honest. Even more than he usually is, which is a lot. Like, legitimately ready to be kissed, right there, staring at Tony with that half-smile and those clear blue eyes.

So Tony kisses him.

It’s a very fast kiss, almost a peck. Tony’s impressions go, as follows:

(a) Steve’s lips are cold.  
(b) They are very soft.  
(c) Tony wants to kiss him again already.

The moment is interrupted by a loud sound of thunder that tells them Thor is done screwing around. Steve sits up, alert, and his arm finds his shield. He stands up and turns to Tony.

“We’ll get back to that later,” he says, and Tony isn’t sure if he means the snow angel or the kiss, but then Steve leans towards him and presses a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Okay.” Tony nods, a little dazed. Steve grins, leaning back.

(d) Steve’s smile is extra gorgeous after he’s just been kissed.

“Also, your snow angel is terrible,” Steve says.

Tony, still feeling the tingle of Steve’s lips on his skin, can’t even bring himself to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos warm my heart. Also, if you want to, you can [reblog the post](http://elcorhamletlive.tumblr.com/post/180357209465/an-armor-shaped-angel-nanasekei-marvel) on tumblr.


End file.
